Return?
by xxchrysanthemum-dystopiaxx
Summary: Naruto just brought Sasuke back, but shortly after she must leave. What happens when she comes back a totally different person? femnaru since there's not that many out there. narusasu don't like don't read.
1. Reasons and Leavings

okay so this is my first story... well read it and i'll have more to say at the end...

xxflashbackxx

"Naruto, are you sure you want to do this?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, Baa-chan. I feel that if I stay here any longer I won't be the same person anymore," Naruto said.

"Okay, well if you are sure. Jiraiya will be with you for three years. Any longer than that, and you are on your own. Though that shouldn't be a problem considering you will be 18 by then," Tsunade said.

"Yes, well if that's all. I'm gonna miss you, Baa-chan," Naruto said with a sad smile. And with that she turned around and headed for the door. But before her hand touched the doorknob Tsunade's arms went around her neck in a strong but gentle hug.

"Just remember you always have a place here. And don't forget to keep in touch," then Tsunade let go but not before Naruto could feel wetness on her head where Tsunade rested her chin. Then with an almost invisible smile Naruto opened the door and down the hall, and straight to her apartment.

She gathered what little stuff she had and pondered over what's happened over the past few months.

xxflashbackxx (isn't that awesome? A flashback within a flashback! Yeah I know I am a weirdo also sorry if this is a bit confusing)

It was shortly after she came back from her 3 year long training trip with Jiraiya. (everything here is exactly what happened in the anime where they catch up with Sasuke with Sai on their team so I'm going to skip all that).

"Sasuke!! I'm not leaving until you either agree to come back or I'll knock you unconscious with every single bone in your body shattered!!!!!" threatened Naruto.

"Like you could ever do that, dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk. And with that, as if by some silent signal between the two, they knew that the time for talk was done. They both knew that the next move would be the last they were both tired though you couldn't tell and they were both near their limit. Both Sai and Kakashi were restraining Sakura. They both thought that this battle should be fought between them and no one should intervene.

With Sasuke's sharingan blazing he yelled, "Chidori!!!!"

And Naruto with her determined eyes yelled, "Rasengan!!!"

They rushed towards each other and there was a burst of white then pitch black.

Naruto woke up to the sounds of people murmuring around her.

"She doesn't look so good. Do you think she will be okay?"

"It's hard to tell. All we can do is wait."

It was then that Naruto opened her startling blue eyes. "Wuzz goin on?" asked a very disoriented Naruto.

Quiet, then all hell broke loose.

"Naruto!!!!!!!!!" yelled all the voices, at least that's what it seemed like to Naruto who had a splitting headache. And she definitely made that known to others around her when she clamped her hands over her ears.

"Sssshhhhhhhhh!!!" Everything went quiet again, and Naruto hesitantly opened her eyes and put down her arms. It was then that she saw all the people in the room. All of the Konoha 9 minus Sasuke with their senseis, Sai, Iruka, Jiraiya, and Tsunade.

"What the hell happened?"

"You should be quite happy you are still alive, Naruto," informed Tsunade. "You had 4 broken ribs, every bone in your arm broken, and you ruptured some vital organs. And yet you are alive, and for the most part coherent, it's a miracle in and of itself."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About a month," Sakura answered.

"Shit. That long?" Sakura nodded. Naruto groaned and asked the question that decided whether it was worth the month in the hospital. "Sasuke?"

No one answered for about a full minute. Then Kiba being the obnoxious and straight to the point person he is said, "I don't know how you fucking did it but he's back and is on probation for a year. Though I think he deserves more, thinking about what that fucking idiot made us go through, but he's back."

Naruto sighed and closed her eyes. And in the smallest voice that she had never used in front of them, asked, "Do you guys mind leaving me alone for a while?"

They were a bit startled but left nonetheless. "And don't you even think about sneaking out," Tsunade said with a final glare.

Once she was positive that they were gone, tears streaked down her face. Tears of joy, sadness, and relief. It felt like a burden had been lifted off of her. Nothing could describe what she felt that day. All the worries of not bringing Sasuke back left her.

A week later Naruto was discharged from the hospital. Her friends didn't get to meet her since they were all on missions including Sai, Kakashi, and Sakura. So with nothing to do and not quite hungry yet, Naruto made her way back to her apartment. She didn't expect a great change in attitude from the villagers but they could at least tone down the glares considering she brought back their "Precious Uchiha". But no, they were even worse than usual. Naruto sighed and just decided to jump on the roofs to get to her apartment. When she opened the door she found it completely trashed. The furniture was overturned the walls were spray painted with "Demon". "Monster", and "Die". It was definitely a depressing sight to behold.

Then like a snake that just found the right time to strike, the hatred she held for the villager's, the hatred she tried her hardest to suppress, came rushing through her like waves crashing against a rocky shore. It shook her to the core, her very soul. It was then she decided that maybe it was time that she left the village again maybe a bit longer.

With a shaky sigh Naruto cleaned her apartment enough so she could go to the kitchen, bathroom, and bed without tripping. By that time she was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next day she went to Tsunade's office requesting another leave.

"Naruto, you just got out of the hospital. Give me one good reason why I should let you go," she demanded.

"I'm starting to—no that's not right. The hate that I have suppressed all these years towards the villagers is becoming uncontrollable. I have to get away or it could overflow and I could let the Kyuubi out," answered Naruto.

Tsunade was quiet for a while. Not believing that the serious faced shinobi standing in front of her was really Naruto. Tsunade sighed and mumbled to herself, "I need some sake," before saying, louder, "Fine I will grant you leave. How long will you need?"

"I can't say. Or I should say I don't know. Why don't you give me a maximum of ten years?"

"Ten years!! You are only 15, how are you going to support yourself?"

"I'll find ways," Naruto said evasively.

xxend flashback(within a flashback)xx

And so with Naruto done packing what little possessions she had she walked out of her apartment and headed to the Konoha gates. It was still pretty dark outside considering it was still morning. "Hmmm... I wonder how long it will be before I see this place again," though Naruto and without looking back she walked out of Konoha.

xxend flashbackxx

"Well it's been years! I wonder if anyone missed me," thought a mysteriously familiar figure near the Konoha gates.

okay so what did you think? i don't know if i want to continue it but well just leave me something to read! flames... well they are a double-edged sword! they can burn your house too!


	2. Confusing Return

Hey!! Sorry for the SUPER LONG wait!! *please don't kill me*

enjoy the chapter! i'll probably have more to say at the end!!

*runs and hides just in case*

* * *

Naruto walked through the gates of Konoha and was mildly curious as to why there were no guards stopping her and asking her what she was doing there and who she was. Then she walked in farther and what she saw left her speechless. Her blood went cold and the image was engraved her mind. "Who-who-who would do something like this?" she whispered. Rage rose in her, searing her every nerve. Unconsciously, her lips curled back revealing her sharp canines and releasing a feral growl.

Konoha was no more. Her buildings crumbling, bodies were strewn all around the ground. Her mind refusing to linger on one anymore than a second lest she recognized one. But out of the corner of her eyes she saw a familiar face.

"Konohamaru!" yelled Naruto and she ran over and checked if he was breathing. He was and shortly later he coughed.

"Phew. I wonder what happened..." thought Naruto.

"Who-who a-are y-you?" came Konohamaru's shaky question.

Naruto looked down and saw curiosity, confusion, and wariness in his eyes. She gave a small smile, brushed some hair off of his face and said, "It's me Naruto, Konohamaru." She saw doubt flicker in his eyes and decided to add, "The next Hokage, baka." With that all the doubt left him. He tried to say something but ended up in a horrible coughing fit. Naruto sat him up straight and patted his back.

"Is it really you?" asked Konohamaru after a few minutes of contemplative silence.

"Of course it is. But more importantly what happened?" Naruto said with a serious look on her face.

"It was all so unexpected. None of the look out posts saw them coming but when they did it was just, BAM! They bombarded us in. This jutsu they used, it didn't allow anyone in or out and no matter what we used none of our jutsus could break through. We eventually found a way to use our summons to get a message out. We got permission from Gaara to allow us to send some civilians to Suna. We don't know if they made it. After a few days of just waiting they attacked, wiping out everyone in their path. A rebounding jutsu hit me and I was knocked out, anything after that... well it's anyones guess."

"Konohamaru who is this 'they'? What about Tsunade and everyone else? Are they okay?" "I-I don't know." They sat in silence for a while, thinking what to do next. Eventually Naruto got up and she helped Konohamaru to his feet. She realized with some resentment that he was a good five inches taller than her. Naruto wasn't short, she was 5'8", 5'10" in heels. But she hated to lose, that was one thing that had never changed.

Then, coming from the direction of the Hokage monument came a killing intent so potent it would have brought any lesser man, or woman, on their knees. It slammed into them like a wave crashing against an impenetrable wall, leaving a resounding ring in their ears. They looked at each other and they both sped off in the direction of the Hokage monument.

Once they were on top of the monument they saw that there was a gorge, most likely created by a blast, it had at least a 100 mile radius.

Right in the middle she could see there were two groups staring each other down. One side had at least 100 people and the other, no more than 15.

Though something wasn't right, one side wasn't moving.

She could see all the familiar faces: Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, that bastard Sasuke, the two green eyesores Lee and Gai, the ever stoic Neji, Ten Ten, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shikumaru, Kurenai, Asuma, and of course the master pervert himself Jiraiya. She couldn't help but wonder why they were standing so abnormally still, even Akamaru wasn't moving an inch. She scoped out the area a bit more and recognized the jutsu being used.

"Shit," Naruto cursed under her breath. "What do I do now?"

And before she could stop him Konohamaru was speeding off to help everyone. She sighed. "Some things never change," she thought. She decided to use one of her newly acquired jutsus to relay a message to Konohamaru.

"Don't tell them I'm here. Keep quiet," she whispered to the air and forming too quick for the eye hand seals, the wind carried her words to the speeding Konohamaru. Confusion flickered on his face but was quickly replaced with determination. He gave a small imperceptible nod and ran faster. But as soon as he reached Sakura, who was at the edge of the group, he froze also.

"So, it only works within that range," contemplated Naruto. "That makes everything so much easier."

xx to battlefield xx

"What a pitiful looking group!" yelled an exuberant ninja from the front of the overwhelming army. He looked like he was the leader. Whereas everyone else in the army was wearing all black, he had a deep blood red stripe going down the sides of his legs and arms. "Do you seriously think you can beat us? After all, you can't even move!" With those words, several snickers were heard from behind him.

"Maybe not but we can die trying," Tsunade all but growled.

xx back to Naruto xx

"What cowards! They can't even face them fairly," spat Naruto. She decided that waiting any longer wouldn't do any good, so she started to put her plan in motion. "Oi, Tsunade! Ready to get this party started? Oh, and just whisper your reply. After all we don't want people to think you're going senile." Naruto whispered into the wind again.

Alarm covered Tsunade's face. Then a hard, unreadable look came upon her. "Who are you?"

Naruto sighed. "Looks like I'll have to use the old nickname," she whispered to herself. "Who else would it be _baa-chan_? A taco?" Naruto whispered to Tsunade this time.

"Naruto..." breathed Tsunade.

"I know it's been a while," Naruto said with a smile, "but don't be going all mushy on me. We still have some work to do."

"Shut up. So smart ass do you have a plan?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Meanwhile the opposing army was getting bored waiting for the Konoha nins to find a way out. So they decided to play around by throwing exploding tags in random places around the Konoha nins and watching them flinch.

"Got it Tsunade?"

"Yeah but... it doesn't make sense..."

"Don't worry. If things are going to go down like I think they are then it'll be flawless."

At that moment all the exploding tags went off. The explosions weren't all that big, just enough to create a lot of smoke. The army got a kick at seeing how the Konoha nins looked helpless, except for that damn Hokage, she still had a defiant glint in her eyes. The leader didn't like that.

"Well, since it seems none of you are able to get out. Shall I start having fun? Hmmm...."the leader said while scoping out the Konoha nins. "I think I'll kill the all important Hokage first." He walked over to Tsunade, reached out and curled his fingers around her neck. "Any last words?"

Suddenly a gloved hand reached out and grabbed his arm. "Are you sure you should be the one asking that?" A simultaneous gasp was heard throughout the Konoha nins.

There stood Naruto. Even Konohamaru was shocked since when he was talking to Naruto she was still wearing a cloak. The only indication that it was Naruto was the striking blue eyes but you could still instinctively tell it was Naruto. It was still her but everything about her was enhanced twenty fold. And truthfully she wasn't quite the looker when she was younger but now... well let's say hormones did their job and maybe some outside forces also.

"Naruto?" Tsunade said shell-shocked. Everyone else in the area was just staring at her. Gone was the sun bright blonde hair in two messy pigtails, gone was the innocent, childlike aura to her. All gone. Instead here stood the new Naruto hair as black as night, with angry blood red streaks, with a cold shinobi-like aura that suggested she could kill you in a million different ways and not even blink an eye. Even her eyes, though the same in color, lost the shine and twinkle they once had, instead they were eyes that could stare down an enemy unflinchingly and seemed to hold the ability to stare straight into your soul. Those were the eyes that every shinobi wish they could have, eyes that would give one glare and make your enemy into mush, but then again the massive killing intent that seemed to suck you whole and suffocate you helped too. She had become the perfect shinobi. One that wouldn't care how many people they had killed and how many they will kill in the future, the shinobi that could be tortured for a 100 days and still not talk. And yet even though they could clearly tell that Naruto had changed and grew up, the Konoha nins couldn't help but feel that the old Naruto they knew was still there.

"So are you going to tell me who is keeping my friends paralyzed?" Naruto asked in an emotionless voice, still holding the leader's arm.

"What's in it for me? Are you going to let me go?"

"Of course I'll let you go," at this the leader perked up. "I'll let you go to the afterlife you asshole."

"Wait! Just tell her, boss! Don't you know who she is?!" one of the shinobi in the army asked.

"No. But who care about who a bitch like this is?"

"Long, black hair with streaks the color of blood, whisker-shaped marks on her face... It's her. Remember those rumors we've been hearing? That shinobi who stopped the Rock/Lightning war single handedly by just saying that it 'was stupid and a waste of time', and since the Kages didn't want to get on her bad side they called it off. The shinobi who all Kages don't want to mess with? I-It's her and she's a shinobi of Konoha."

At those words a collective gasp was heard throughout the army and quite comically they all took one step back at the same time. The leader started struggling in Naruto's inhumanly strong grip.

"It seems my reputation exceeds me," Naruto said drily. Though all the people on the Konoha side wore a confused look, except for Tsunade, Shikumaru, and Jiraiya they just wore looks of complete and utter shock.

"Oi! What the hell are they talking about?" Kiba said getting over his initial shock of seeing Naruto and now just wanting to get some answers.

"You have the strongest shinobi in all of the elemental villages and you don't even know it?!" yelled the leader amidst his struggling.

"Okay then. Now that everyone knows who I am," Naruto said interrupting them. "Would you _now_ like to tell me who is keeping them paralyzed?"

At that moment five ninjas from the army tried to flee. "Nuh-uh where do you think you're going?" Naruto said shaking her head as if they were just some tiny annoyance. With a few fast one-handed seals Naruto brought a five large tree trunks out of the ground. They all shot out and each grabbed an escaping ninja. She shortened the trunks so that the five ninjas were in front of her, tightly bound by the trees.

"Now then, I'm going to be a civilized person and ask nicely: _release my friends_."

"Bu-but..." one of the ninjas stuttered glancing back and forth between his tied hands and Naruto. Immediately, the trunks retracted just enough so that all five of them could perform hand seals. After thirty seconds, the Konoha shinobis who were paralyzed were all moving, trying to gain feeling in their limbs that got numb from being in one position for a while. Tsunade then gathered all of them together minus Naruto, who was making sure no one else tried to escape, to tell them Naruto's plan.

Tsunade coughed and Naruto dispersed clones to set up exploding tags around the army. Once done, she poofed the shadow clones out of existence. After tense, silent moment Naruto exploded the tags all at once, and in the resulting smoke cloud she turned and yelled to her fellow shinobis, "Now!"

* * *

so so so so so so so so so so what did you think?! i can't say i'm too good with constructive criticism but i'm a big girl i can handle it! i just really want opinions! so don't be shy!! oh and flames can heat up my leftover freezer food! XP

oh and i will try my hardest to get the next chapter up in a sort of kinda timely manner though no guarantees!! it just depends on how bored my teachers make me but school is almost over anyway! either way either have alerts or keep checking on the story!

well thats it for now!! *goes off to plan next chapter*

p.s. i seriously just learned that i can add those continuous line thingies so you can tell when the story ends and the A/N starts!! i feel like a total genius!! XP anyone who disagrees go die in a hole... (if you want to see the rest of that my sister my comment and she can finish it in a comment i will make her write so i feel special!) anyway now i'm just rambling!

hope to post again soon,

chrystopia (i just made that up just now! i think it sounds like totally awesome!)

oh and sorry before i forget FEEL FREE TO GIVE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! PM OR COMMENT WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR BOAT!! IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED!!!!!


End file.
